


Transitional

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heavy and the Medic have had feelings for each other for some time, but Medic has a secret that has been holding him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitional

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Sam as part of my porn-fic-a-day challenge. He requested Heavy/FTM Medic, Medic's first time.
> 
> As a warning, I'm going to have Medic saying some things I dont personally agree with, as he's trying to explain being transgender to someone who has extremely little knowledge of the subject. It may also be triggery. I apologize in advance. That sort of talk is all in the first part, though. If you want, you can skip to the porn, which is after the —

Even in the dim moonlight that drifted through the window of Medic’s bedroom, Heavy could see the smaller man was shaking.

They sat on the doctor’s bed facing each other. Medic seemed to be recoiling into himself, even as Heavy reached out a hand to stroke his cheek reassuringly and rub his shoulder. “Doctor,” he whispered, touches gentle, “is okay. Whatever is, is okay. I promise, I never leave you.”

Medic let out a shuddering sigh, unable to meet the larger man’s eyes. “You won’t understand. You won’t, and then you will leave.” He closed his eyes, resigned. “I feel stupid for getting my hopes up, to think you might feel something for me, leading you on, only to remember that if you did, you would have to find out eventually and you would leave—”

“Please, Doctor,” Heavy pleaded, grip on the other’s shoulder tightening, “you say this, but you do not know. You do not know how I feel, how much I feel.” He leaned in closer, trying to tilt Medic’s face up to meet his eyes, but even drawn close, Medic looked away. Heavy carried on anyway. “I have never felt so much for another man as I do for you. I love you, Doctor.”

Medic flicked his eyes to Heavy’s quickly, searching out the lie in his heart, but saw only sincerity and heart-breaking vulnerability. Heavy was laid bare before him, but Medic had only been retreating further into his armor.

“How can you say that?” he whispered, fear underlying his gaze, “you do not even know me.”

“Know enough,” Heavy replied. “know you are smart and brave. You can be crazy, reckless, but you care for team. You defend them before you defend self. I admire this.” A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and he ran a thumb over the doctor’s cheek. “Are very handsome, too.”

Medic smiled weakly back at him, surrendering to the touch, the words, the feelings. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I am. I am sorry for putting you through this.”

“Is not to be sorry,” Heavy smiled, rubbing the smaller man’s back, grateful to have him in his arms. Medic cautiously held him back, moving to bury his face in a broad shoulder.

“You will not leave?” he asked, voice muffled against fabric and skin.

“Will never leave you, Doctor,” Heavy promised, pressing a small kiss to the other man’s temple. Medic sighed again and sat up, letting him go.

“I must tell you something, before we go any further.” He stood from the bed, motioning for Heavy to stay where he was, and crossed the room to lean against his desk. “I am different,” he said simply. Heavy nodded mutely, waiting for him to go on. Medic raked a gloved hand over his hair. “This is very difficult for me, I’m sorry,” he sighed again, “I was born… I was born a woman.”

Heavy tilted his head. “What you mean?”

Medic bit his lip. “I mean I was born with a vulva. A vagina and ovaries. At puberty I developed breasts—” he stopped himself short, looking away with some measure of shame. “I was never a woman, though. Not mentally. Not in my heart. I always knew I was a man, but I didn’t know how to make my body match my mind.” A smile ghosted over his lips. “It’s part of why I went into medicine, to see if I could learn.”

A silence descended over the small room. Medic seemed to be caught in his own thoughts while Heavy processed what he had heard.

“You have no breasts,” he said eventually, looking over Medic’s clothed body.

“I had a mastectomy at 24,” Medic replied, nervousness creeping into his features, “and I have been taking hormones since that time as well, that is why I can grow facial hair, and have masculine features. I do not have a… a penis, not like you do, but it is not like a woman’s genitalia either, I—”

“Shh, Doctor,” Heavy had gotten up and come to him while the older man had been talking, “I understand. Well, maybe not understand all of the words you use, but… I understand you are a man. That is enough for me.”

Medic nodded, not sure what to say to that, and Heavy reached for the hands the smaller man had balled into fists and took them in his own. Medic silently held them back and looked up at him, a slight smile on his lips. They leaned forward together, kissing for the first time.

—

They had been involved for several weeks, and each day that passed brought them a little closer together. Heavy had not told anyone Medic’s secret, for which Medic was eternally grateful. In the time they had been together, the doctor had come to believe that the other man truly did love him, and that he was, in fact, worthy of that love. He was eternally grateful to Heavy for that as well.

Often in the bedroom off the Infirmary, the two men met to talk and be close to each other away from their teammates. On the starchy, military-grade sheets, they would lie together, speaking quietly about whatever came to mind, which was typically just a ruse before they forgot words entirely, kissing and touching over and sometimes under clothes.

Medic had been reluctant to admit to Heavy that he had never made love before; he had been too nervous about how another would react to his body that he had largely shut himself off to the possibility of romance. Heavy told him he understood and would not push him, and he hadn’t. Whenever Medic recoiled, Heavy would stop and ask if he was alright. After weeks of this, Medic had to admit he was succumbing to urges he had long held but had always been afraid to act on. When he led Heavy to his bed, he pushed the large man to sit, straddled his hips, and immediately stripped off his gloves, coat, tie and shirt.

“Doctor?” Heavy asked curiously, a hopeful smile playing on his lips. Medic grabbed the other man’s hands and placed them on his chest.

“I have been thinking, Herr Heavy,” he said mischievously, untucking Heavy’s shirt to slide his hands over his bare skin, “and I think I am ready, if you are.”

Heavy’s face split in a grin and he leaned up, capturing his lover’s lips in a passionate kiss. His hands explored Medic’s chest, stroking graying hair, caressing nipples, tracing decades-old scars. The doctor's skin was beginning to thin from age, but his muscles were still firm from daily exercise. Heavy found the trail of hair that went from the older man’s belly button to his belt and had a hard time stopping his hands there.

Medic could feel him hesitate and broke the kiss, helping the larger man remove his own vest and shirt, then putting one large hand over his belt buckle. “Keep going,” he whispered, kissing just below his lover’s ear. Heavy shuddered, kissing the side of Medic’s face as he unbuckled the belt and unfastened his pants. Medic sighed, pressing his hips against those hands. Heavy slid one arm around the smaller man’s back, lifting him slightly so he could slide his other hand into Medic’s underwear.

Still following the trail of hair on Medic’s stomach, he reached the pubic hair, then descended further. What he touched felt similar to a penis, but much smaller. It was erect, and he could sense the blood pumping through it as Medic shuddered and sighed, bucking against him.

“Ohhh, mein Gott,” Medic whimpered, clutching tightly to the other man, “I had no idea… how good this would feel with someone else.”

Heavy laughed gently, stroking the other man slowly. “Can feel better,” he replied, kissing Medic’s throat when he tilted his head back, “can feel much, _much_ better.”

“Show me,” Medic said breathlessly, and Heavy smiled, removing his hand and helping the doctor to his feet.

“First, must be naked,” he said slyly. Medic swallowed, slightly hesitant as he kicked off his boots and dropped his trousers. An embarrassed blush covered his face when he looked at Heavy, completely nude in front of someone else for the first time.

Heavy’s gaze wandered appreciatively down his body, taking in the sight of parts he had only felt before. His nipples were a deep rose, and the skin of his torso was pale from lack of sunlight. His penis was barely visible under dark pubic hair, but it was enough to pique Heavy’s interest. He slid a hand from the doctor’s shoulder to just above his hipbone.

“So handsome,” he smiled, and some of the tension left his lover’s face, “and sexy,” he grinned, leaning forward to kiss him a few times. “I must be naked, too,” he said when he pulled away, and removed his own pants and boots, far less anxious about his nudity than the other man.

Medic surveyed Heavy’s body as well. There was definite power and strength to his stance, muscles still visible under the layer of padding. He had less body hair than Medic, but a far larger cock. The doctor’s eyes lingered on it, and he imagined it inside him—imagined Heavy fucking him. He let out a small moan.

“Am I sexy, too, Doctor?” Heavy teased. Medic looked back up at his face, then guided him back to the bed.

Once Heavy was on his back, Medic straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him. “You are the most attractive man I have ever seen in my life,” he whispered, rubbing himself against Heavy’s hardening erection. They stayed like that for a short while, kissing and touching and rutting against each other, sighing and groaning into each other’s mouths. “Heavy,” Medic breathed after several minutes, “I want you to make love to me.”

“Yes,” Heavy replied, a hand almost reflexively reaching out to squeeze the smaller man’s ass. Medic groaned, then reached to open the drawer of his bedside table, where he had put a tube of lubricant earlier.

Sitting up, Medic moved to straddle Heavy’s thighs as he slicked up his cock, then dropped the tube beside them on the sheets. Steeling himself, he lifted his body and slowly, slowly, slid Heavy inside him.

Trembling, the doctor balanced himself with one hand on Heavy’s chest, every centimeter feeling like agony until he adjusted, leaving a dull ache in its place. He grunted and groaned until Heavy was completely inside, then stayed there, not moving, willing himself to relax around the intrusion. Heavy’s breathing had sped up, and his hands smoothed over Medic’s thighs, trying to calm them both. Medic locked eyes with him, fingers stroking over his broad chest, and then he started to move.

The pace was slow as Medic adjusted, and Heavy did his best to stay still, no matter how much he wanted to slam into the tight heat around him. Once Medic got used to it, it started to feel incredibly good. He used the hand that wasn’t on Heavy’s chest to stroke himself, keeping the same rhythm with his hand as with his hips. Soon he was throwing his head back and crying out, almost overwhelmed by sensation. Every inch of him tingled with pleasure, and Heavy appeared to feel the same way, thrusting his hips to meet Medic’s each time he bounced. Their cries mixed in the small room, and before long Medic felt himself tense and contract around Heavy’s length. He came moaning his name, and shortly after felt Heavy come inside him, replying in kind.

Closing his eyes, Medic slumped forward, reaching for his lover. Heavy met his lips automatically, kisses languid and sweet as their orgasms ebbed away. Medic slid off of the larger man to lie beside him, and Heavy wrapped him up in huge, warm arms.

The smaller man nuzzled into his lover’s chest, breathing the scent of sweat and sex. “That was… wunderbar…” Medic trailed sleepily, smiling against him. Heavy laughed.

“Was very, _very_ good,” he replied, kissing the top of Medic’s head. They held each other in comfortable silence.

“Heavy?” Medic murmured some time later.

“Da, Doctor?”

“I love you, too,” the doctor confessed, grip going slack.

Heavy smiled and removed the other man’s glasses, placing them on the night stand. When he turned back to him, he realized Medic had fallen asleep.

“Will never leave you, Doctor,” he replied, drifting into a pleasant sleep of his own.


End file.
